Castlevania: Dracula of Swordblade Chapter One ( Part One )
by stefanie.m.carino
Summary: This is the started mission or quest in the castle corridor. Miyu and Masuki were original character or oc in castlevania but i don't mind on this oc story at all. ( Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Visions )
1. Chapter 1 ( Part One )

**{ Prologue }**

Story Mode ( Chapter One - Dracula of Sword Blade )

In 2410 A.D from Hiroshima,Japan  
They was the time of vampire hunters ….  
In Fear ….

My name is Miyu Hiroshima and I am the Hiroshima's Clan and the Sword Blade Master  
I am ancestors of Charlotte Aulin and Soma Cruz in the sword and spell book in the Belnades clan  
I am daughter of Hironito and Mikoto but they are died in the Hiroshima's Shrine  
My sister named ' Kirara Hiroshima '  
My master ancestor named ' Alucard ' ( As Adrian Tepes in the sword )  
For here, I am not a fearless of fate …  
I am a vampire lady or Draculina to another chaos in the white castle …  
Now, I will rest of you ….

_In the passing years in November 4, 2410 A.D from Aurora Street/ Aura Street. Miyu and Kirara was looked at the streets and the dark clouds here_

**Kirara:** Hey Miyu, do you see a dark cloud on here?

**Miyu:** It's seemed the sky but The dark cloud is falling at the night ….

**Kirara:** What did you seem the sky into the Nightmare?

**Miyu:** I don't think so ….

**Kirara:** I see …..

_The Blue Dragon was here in the aura streets. Kirara gashed to the blue dragon and she was dangerous animals in the aura streets._

**Kirara: **!

**Miyu:** What's wrong sis?

**Kirara:** It can't be …

**Miyu:** Huh? What is it?

**Kirara:** The BLUE DRAGON!They're enemy ,  
they're an evil monster….Th….!Waaaaah!

**Miyu:** SISTER!

**Blue Dragon:** *kwaaa*

**Miyu:**!

_Meanwhile,_  
_They are destroyed in the aurora/aura streets and her sister was missing in the inner quarters …_  
_She was appeared the soul body to the blue dragon _  
_Miyu was no longer into the crimson in the castle corridor…_  
_Now Aeris Elizabeth recovered the healer to her close friend _  
_and Her first childhood friend named 'Maru Belmont'in the castle corridor_  
_He came inside the first castle corridor and he wants to helped with her childhood friend_  
_In life …_

**{ Chapter One - Castle Corridor }**

**Miyu:** ugh,  
W-Where am I?  
… Aeris? Is that you?

**Aeris:** Yes I am….  
Thank goodness….

**Miyu:** Where is this place? I feel so hard

**Aeris:** This place? this is my place here

**Miyu:** Hmmm,  
I wondering to come back home with my sister  
but I've never come back in town somewhere.

**Aeris:** I see…..

**Maru:** Aeris, I had to see a reporters..  
oh, Greeting Miyu  
Are you okay?

**Miyu:** No,  
I'm alright Maru  
but I have a missing with my sister - Kirara.

**Maru:** hmm…

**Miyu:** And the blue dragon caught the powerful and strength also the blue dragon is attacked me and my sister  
They're destroying in the town.

**Maru:** So, many years the blue dragon are fade and the powerful and strength of the Hiroshima's Clan.

**Miyu:** okay

**Maru:** (walked) Some inside on the castle corridor…. wait!

(The monster are appeared but Aeris is cause a sleep time )

**Miyu:** A monster?!

**Maru:** I had a mission…  
Miyu,take this your sword…  
and defeated the evil monster!

**Miyu:** This is my sword?

**Maru:** Yes,  
now defeated the evil monster…

**Miyu:** "iya!" ( defeated the evil monster )

(the monster are defeated and she got a spell)

**Miyu:** What?  
what happened to a book of spell?  
I'm appearing for it.

**Maru:** This is the book of spell,  
to who's defeated the evil monster  
then you can steal your spell it.

**Miyu:** You're right..

(walked around)

Hey,Aeris is alright them.  
She causes a sleep well…

**Maru:** She alright them, Miyu.  
I have to leave in the Castle Corridor  
Goodluck,  
Miyu

**Miyu:** okay…

(Maru ran away in the Castle Corridor)

**Miyu:** Aeris,  
I will right back.

**Aeris:** … (She causes the sleep)

(She beginning into the Castle Corridor)

**{ Castle Corridor }**

Miyu roamed in the castle corridor and she seemed that a young woman.  
She greeted to Elsika

**Elsika:** So,you're a little girl of the Hiroshima's Clan  
and your friends is Aeris Elizabeth too.  
What is your name? young lady

**Miyu:** Me?  
My name is Miyu Hiroshima and I am the sword blade master.  
Can I find my sister here? The name is Kirara…  
Who are you?

**Elsika:** Well, Miyu is your name young lady.  
My name is Elsika and I am the elder sister of the Great Draculina. The Dracula must be mine in 1999 century.  
oh, your sister.. Over there in the study room.  
I'm not really sure but where's your sister here in the Castle Corridor…?

**Miyu:** Hmm… I see…

**Elsika:** Well,  
Are you human of the Draculina or Vampire Women?

**Miyu:** Nope, I am not a Draculina and vampire women  
I am a human being.

**Elsika:** oh, I see….  
Well, if you come inside the vampire women or the draculina…  
You going there in the Dark Throne ( Top Floor )  
I hope you been mine….  
farewell, Miyu.

**Miyu:** I understand, Elsika…

**{ Chapel }**

( After the defeated the boss No# 001 ~ Giant Skeleton )

( Miyu talked the Leader Gunner/ his second childhood friends ~ Rue Behemoth )

**Miyu:** Ah,excuse me…  
Can I see my sister here now?

**Rue:** Who are you? ah!  
Miyu, is that you?

**Miyu:** Yes, I am….

**Rue:** Miyu,  
it's me.. Rue  
I'm here in the church ….  
Oh, your sister?

**Miyu:** Yes, Can you see my sister here?

**Rue:** Um..  
I'm nothing here your sister there…  
How are you been with Maru and Aeris going it ?

**Miyu:** Maru is a going in the underground it and Aeris is causes lack a sleep it.

**Rue:** aww…  
poor, Aeris …  
and Maru is going a underground it….  
Well, Your sister is finding in the study room it…  
I have to go now, see ya later  
Miyu

**Miyu:** Goodbye,  
Rue

**Miyu:** I gonna to find my sister….

**{ Study Room }**

Miyu roamed in the library room and she meets to her classmates in the colleges. Her named 'Mika Asukari'in the Asukari's Famliy

**Miyu:** Excuse me miss,  
Can I see my sister here?

**Mika:** Sister?  
your missing to her sister?

**Miyu:** Yes, she is…  
I'm Miyu

**Mika:** I know your name, Miyu…  
it's me , Mika…  
I'm researching on my history….  
oh, Kirara is nothing here it.  
Your sister is going around in the Dance Hall….  
then I hearing in the Inner Quarter….

**Miyu:** Inner Quater?

**Mika:** Yes, the Inner Quater over the high room…  
Get it?

**Miyu:** I agree, Mika

**Mika:** Well, see you later

Miyu

**Miyu:** okay

( After Miyu talked Mika in the Study room/ Library Room. Miyu talked to her engineer/a young woman )

**Rei:** Yo!

**Miyu:** Who are you?

**Rei:** I'm Rei and I am the merchandise shop it  
What is your name, girl?

**Miyu:** I'm Miyu and I am the Hiroshima's clan  
Aeris is causes lack a sleep it.  
Can I restored to my friend?

**Rei:** sure!  
I have to going now  
See you later,sup

**Miyu:** okay, see you there…

**Miyu:** I'll be back in the castle corridor…

**{ Back to the Castle Corridor }**

( Aeris was recovered the body in the castle corridor )

**Miyu**: Aeris,  
you're alive

**Aeris:** Yes  
Oh !  
Welcome back, Miyu

**Miyu:** Welcome back, Aeris  
I found a history book

**Aeris :** A history book ? that's awesome.  
Good Job !

**Miyu :** Thanks Aeris

**Aeris :** You're welcome  
I found a history book ' The Dracula and The Draculina '

The Dracula quotes said "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk, have at you" . Dracula means Grand High Vampire Vladimir "Vlad" . He is described as an archetypal vampire and he died in 1999 to Soma Cruz . Draculina is a vampire woman and bats in the Dracula's Castle . Draculina (named after Count Dracula) is a glycoprotein found in the saliva of vampire bats. It is composed of 411 amino acids like Elsika or you too

**Miyu :** I see

**Aeris :** Well good luck for your quest

**Miyu :** I understand , Aeris

**{ Inner Quarters }**

After to defeated the queen quarter in the inner quarters and her sister was saved in the up floor. Miyu was saved to her sister in the inner quarters

**Miyu:** S-sister!

**Kirara:** Oh Miyu  
You're saved me

**Miyu:** Yes

**Kirara:** Well, thank you for the save me  
I have to asking your questions

**Miyu:** What can you asking the questions?

**Kirara:** Do you have a secret mission/new mission in this castle?  
Do you have meets to a new strangers here?

**Miyu:** Yes  
That a vampire lady in the white castle and she was transformed the bloodline in the castle. Her elder sister named ' Elsika ' in the castle corridor. she had a elder sister in the Elizabeth's Clan in the castle corridor and I have a secret mission in this castle

**Kirara:** Hmmm …  
Her named ' Elsika '?  
That's nice

**Miyu:** That's true  
Elsika is a younger vampire lady and she had a good little sister in the Top floor  
Her named ' Aeris Elizabeth '

**Kirara:** I see …  
Well, I'm leaved in this castle  
Goodluck Miyu

**Miyu:** I understand sister

**Kirara:** but wait …  
Are you okay?

**Miyu:** yes, i'm alright and i have any problem with you

**Kirara:** - she laughed gently -  
It's okay Miyu and I don't need to any problem with you and my close friends too

**Miyu:** I see …

**Kirara:** So what is the mission started on today?

**Miyu:** The mission started in the castle corridor and Aeris has recovered the healer to my body in the castle corridor and she caused the sleep that the evil monster has appeared in the darkness. Maru has helped to me and he taken to my sword to defeated the evil monster and Aeris has saved the body to Rei

**Kirara:** Oh, I understand and I remember that her close friends and childhood friends in the castle corridor

**Miyu:** She is?

**Kirara:** Yes, Aeris and Maru were greeted to my new allies and friends it. Rei is my new vampire hunter and she bought the items and equipment in the castle corridor

**Miyu:** I see

**Kirara:** Well,  
Goodbye Miyu

**Miyu:** Farewell my sister

**{ Clock Tower }**  
Miyu walked out the floor and she greeted to her reunion daughter in the clock tower. After to defeated the Death in the clock tower

**Miyu:** Who are you?

**Mekami:** My name is Mekami Shiro as Mekami. I am the rune knight in the 18th century. Your name is Miyu Hiroshima, right?

**Miyu:** Yes I am. I'm Miyu and I am the Hiroshima's clan and the sword blade master

**Mekami:** So how have you been with your master ancestor ' Alucard 'and your close friends?

**Miyu:** I'm fine with my master ancestor and my close friends

**Mekami:** ah i see  
I have to giving your holy sword and the one holy magic spell. Here take this  
(( Mekami was gifted the holy sword and holy spell to her reunion mother ))

**Miyu:** Oh thanks Mekami

**Mekami:** Just defeated the evil vampire lady or Draculina in the Top Floor but be careful, Miyu. The vampire lady was causing the bloodlines on your eyes and the chaos went to the chaotic realm. good luck

**Miyu:** I understand


	2. Chapter 1 ( Part Two )

**Castlevania: Dracula of Swordblade – Chapter One ( Part Two )**

**Characters:**

- Miyu Hiroshima

- Masuki Akai

- Kirara Hiroshima

- Aeris Elizabeth

- Maru Belmont

- Rue Behemoth

- Mika Asukari

- Rei Sakura

- Elsika ( Esika )

- Mekami Shiro

- Nowa

- Blue Dragon

**Disclaimer: **I don't mind on this oc story in castlevania

After Miyu talked to her reunion daughter or friend, Mekami was taken the holy sword and holy spell to her reunion mother in the clock tower to defeated the death in the clock tower it

**{ Dance Hall }**

Now, she was walked around in the dance hall and she greeted to another stalkers or the pink succubus dancer. Her named ' Nowa ' and she arrived the place in the dance hall

" Hi " Nowa waved and she giggled " Who are you, miss? " Miyu asked to her strangers. " Me? I'm Nowa, I am the pink succubus dancer in this hall but I'm not a vampire at all. What is your name? " Nowa stated to meeting her new visitors and she smiled along to her hands. she asked to herself " I'm Miyu Hiroshima " Miyu answered

" Ah, it's nice to meet you , Miyu and welcome to my dance hall. What brings you here, sweet girl? " Nowa smiled and she asked to herself " I think, I'm doing to started the mission or quest in this castle " Miyu said with assuming visitors to her pink succubus. " But this castle was dangerous and dark in this place " Nowa said quietly

" I know that castle was dangerous and I can't see the light and dark in the castle. Don't you? " Miyu told the light and dark in the castle

" Uh ... I'm agree but I have secret chance to defeated the vampire lady in the top floor, entered the bloodline and the vampire lady are doom and death in the castle " she said with a confused to her visitors here. " That's the interested, Miss Nowa " Miyu interested to herself. " Indeed so ... Well them, I have a secret missions in the Top Floor and using the holy spell and sword in this castle. See ya later " Nowa said with a smiled and she left to her visitors. Now, Miyu walked around in this dance hall and she talked to Masuki Akai in this Hall. Masuki was turned back behind the friends of Miyu Hiroshima. She was being good humans in our times

" Hey Miyu, Long time no see! " Masuki waved the head and body " Masuki ... What are you doing here? " Miyu asked to her friend and she didn't know about her friend in this dance hall. " I'm just trying the battle a vampire lady and an evil monsters in the top floor " Masuki said with a smiled a little bit and she looks like worried to herself. Miyu seemed at the eyes to her close friend " I'm happening with the Bloodlines in the top floor. Mekami said in the clock tower " she told Mekami in the clock tower and she founded the bloodlines in this castle. "The bloodlines? I don't remember like that. Bloodlines - all the members of a family group over generations, esp regarding characteristics common to that group; pedigree. Bloodlines is the descendants or ancestors of one individual; " his entire lineage has been warriors ". I'm interested the bloodlines on the villages or this castles and the bloodlines are strength lines and gore a vampire lady or Dracula in this castle " she said with an assuming the bloodlines and she was understand the bloodlines in the top floor. Miyu nodded to herself " Ah, i see ... " she said " Well, I have to going in the Arena. See you later " Masuki leaved to her close friend and she went to the arena

**{ Back to the Castle Corridor }**

Miyu walked back to the castle corridor and she talked to her close friend ( Aeris Elizabeth ). she kept the sword and spell book or magical book on the packages here

" Aeris, I'm back " Miyu came back on this castle corridor. Aeris glad to see her close friend " Welcome back Miyu. What is a good news? " she asked to her close friend " Masuki was going to the arena and I'm talking to her in the dance hall " Miyu answered and she was explained the mentions to Masuki Akai in the dance hall. Aeris didn't waiting to her mentions but she was understood " Ah, I know you remember to my friend and I found a devil succubus in the Dracula's castle in Europe. A female demon supposed to descend upon and have sexual intercourse with a man while he sleeps and an evil spirits in the Dracula's castle " she explained and she founded the devil succubus in the Dracula's castle

" I see ... " Miyu nodded

" Well, come back again ... " Aeris giggled along to her friendships

" I understand, Aeris " she nodded

**{ Underground Reservior }**

Miyu ran around in the underground and she stepped on the floor with a contains water. she talked to his childhood friends ( Rue Behemoth and Maru Belmont )

" Yo! Miyu. Welcome back " Rue called to her name with a smiled " Oh hey, Rue and Maru " Miyu noticed the two childhood friends with a smiled. she didn't waiting for himself. " Welcome back Miyu, Are you okay? " Maru said and he asked to her good friend. " Yes ... " Miyu answered with a nodded but she was smiled along to his friends as well. Elsika was coming here in this underground water but Rue lacked a curse sleep on the floor. He can't controlled it

" You're right, Miss Miyu " Elsika said with a smirked. Maru gashed to his curse sleep " ... Rue! " he surprised with a worried. " Elsika, what are you doing here?! " Miyu asked curiosity " I have some special for you and thanks for the time but I am the powerful of the darkness and strength in the Chaotic Realm. Has for now ...? I am a vampire lady around the world. bwahahahaha! " Elsika said with an evil laughed and she refused the powerful into the darkness in the castle. " You're wrong! " Miyu said with a declared an evil vampire.

**{ The Arena }**

" Hello Miyu, Long time no see "Masuki turned back to her close friend in this arena after defeated the hammer monsters in this arena " Masuki, you're here " Miyu said with a smiled to her close friend. " I have a new missions " Masuki giggled " What is a new missions? " Miyu asked to her close friend. " A new mission is going to the _top floor. _Elsika has appeared the powerful and strength into the bloodlines. The bloodlines has appeared the blood eyes and the dark aria spell or souls in the chaos. You must be careful " Masuki told the bloodlines in this castle and she was understood. " I see ... but the dark aria spell or souls in the chaos? the chaotic realm has entered the dark aria spell in the chaos. I doesn't mean the chaos and the bloodlines are curses the body " Miyu nodded and she explained with a desired to confused it. " That's same " Masuki nodded " I will fight a vampire lady to Elsika in the white throne. I promised " Miyu said, decided her words. " okay " Masuki nodded, smiling

Masuki walked away to the floating garden. Miyu ran out the upstairs into the top floor. she wants to fight an evil vampire woman inside the white throne

**{ Top Floor }**

**Miyu:** I am right here, Elsika

**Elsika:** Ah, Miyu ... I do not be escaped in this castle and the Dracula will be mined

**Miyu:** What are you talking about?

**Elsika:** Bloodlines and the chaos are never be died and destroyed in this castle corridor and all peoples WILL BE DESTROYED THE VILLAGES IN THE AURA WORLD. And now, this is the final battle in our world!

**Miyu:** what do you mean? and do you want to destroy the villages? I don't want to see anything and I don't want to destroyed the aura villages at all. Peoples are saved and protected with no mercy and fake inside the bloodlines. I will fight you, Elsika ...!

**Elsika:** Well, if you want to fight me or just never be saying that ... I am a vampire lady in this castle and her elder sister will be necessary world companions here. I SHALL NEVER TO SEE YOU AGAIN ! ( Elsika laughed an evil woman in this castle )

_To be fight on the castles ..._

_TO BE CONTINUE ..._


End file.
